extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dixie
Dixie is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where she is a former ECW Women's Champion. Along with Piss and Flare, Dixie is a member of The Misfits. History in ECW Original Series Dixie debuted as a Heel on Episode 4 as the manager of ECW's newest tag team The Misfits. On Episode 8, Dixie competed in the first Women's Match in ECW history, defeating Kimberly Paige. At Survivor Series, Dixie faced Kimberly in a match to determine the first ECW Women's Champion, Dixie lost the match after an interference from the debuting Hood. On Episode 11, Dixie competed against Hood in a match to determine the number 1 contender for the Women's Championship, but lost the match. During the match, Hood hit Dixie with a botched Missile Dropkick, which badly injured Dixie's neck, leaving Dixie out of action until her neck healed. Dixie returned from injury, now as a Face, on Episode 16, accompanying The Misfits to the ring in their tag team match against The Eternal Army. Later that night, Dixie competed against Hood in a Women's Championship number 1 contender's match, with Dixie picking up the win with her new finishing move, the Dixie Dog. At No Mercy, Dixie challenged Kimberly Paige for the ECW Women's Championship, but lost the match by countout. On Episode 20, Dixie accompanied The Misfits to the ring for their ECW Tag Team Championship defense against The Faction. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube in 2015, Dixie returned to the company. On Episode 1, Dixie accompanied The Misfits to the ring for their tag team match against The Faction for the vacant ECW Tag Team Championships, which The Misfits won. On Episode 2, Dixie entered a 4-Way Match for the vacant ECW Women's Championship against Ava Dawn, Hatori Honso and Stacy Kilbert, which was won by Honso. Kimberly Paige was meant to compete in the match, but was attacked backstage and was unable to compete. On Episode 3, Dixie unsuccessfully challenged Hatori Honso for the Women's Title. At Night of Champions, Dixie successfully defeated Hatori Honso, winning the ECW Women's Championship for the first time in her career. On Episode 5, Dixie successfully retained the Women's Championship against Ava Dawn after Ava was distracted by the returning Kimberly Paige. On Episode 7, Dixie teamed with Kimberly Paige to face Ava Dawn and Hatori Honso. After Dixie and Paige won the match, Kimberly Paige attacked Dixie. On Episode 8, Dixie fought Kimberly Paige in a non-title match, the match ended in a no contest after an interference from Ava Dawn. At No Way Out, Dixie defended the Women's Championship in a 3-Way Match against Kimberly Paige and Ava Dawn. Dixie lost the match and the championship to Kimberly Paige. On Episode 11, Dixie lost a number 1 contender's match to Hatori Honso. At Royal Rumble, Dixie didn't compete, but she was found backstage after she had been attacked. On Episode 13, Dixie competed in a 6-Woman Battle Royal to determine the Number 1 Contender for the ECW Women's Championship. The other entrants were Kimberly Paige, Ava Dawn, Hatori Honso, Liandrin and the returning Heartbreak Hailey. Dixie lost the match after getting eliminated by Hailey. On Episode 15, Dixie faced Ava Dawn in a winning effort after Ava got distracted by Heartbreak Hailey. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Corkscrew Moonsault {2008} ** Dixie Dog (Corner Springboard Cutter) {2009} ** Moonsault * Signature Moves ** Reverse Twist of Fate (Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam) {2019-Present} ** Standing Shiranui {2015-2017} ** Swinging Neckbreaker {2015-2017} ** Two-Handed Bulldog {2015} * Nicknames * Managers ** Flare * Entrance Themes ** "Sic" by Slipknot (Used as part of The Misfits) ** Unknown Theme (Used in singles competition) Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Women's Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Female Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Women's Champions Category:High-Flyers Category:Hardcore Category:Technicians Category:Cruiserweights